


The Eurus Holmes, Meta : Specifically About Her and Her Brothers

by KSForever



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fan Fic ideas, Meta, Other, Ponderings of someone with OCD thought loop conditions- me!, Possible AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: JamesRobinson, again, suggested, that I put this mini-commentary on ao3 as a Meta : The Eurus Holmes Meta: Specifically About Her and Her BrothersThere’s the emotional baggage of both Sherlock and my darling, Mycroft, discussed in this Meta.I also discuss my own lack of mental health...And, I make apologies to Moffat and Gatiss because, for a fan of theirs, I’m a crappy one!
Relationships: Family relationships- The Holmes siblings
Kudos: 3





	The Eurus Holmes, Meta : Specifically About Her and Her Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamesRobinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesRobinson/gifts).



The Eurus, or Jessica Eurus Tiffany Holmes, Meta : Specifically About Her and Her Brothers:

Don’t get me wrong, I see the benefit of the character Eurus; she’s brilliantly acted, from what I have seen, and written just as brilliantly. I support Motfiss in their right to have put her in to the story, in the way they wanted to. I would probably have made her less unbeatable as a foe, but I don’t hate what they’ve done with the character. This is the thing; sometimes, although I know this is NOT their style, and I don’t mean to make the actress who plays her feel upset; I would like to at least read a fan fic, where she genuinely does, undoubtedly die, and they can prove it’s her, not just someone she got to pretend to be her. So, that, although they couldn’t relax a lot because they have other evil enemies of power; they would be released somewhat from how she still dictates they live, from the mind-set she was the catalyst for, that they’ve lived inside of for years; and, we can see them at least attempt to not be so nervous about living, about reaching out to people and braving life (ok, I know they’ll never be soppy/sappy, and they’ll always be different, but...) .... The character of Eurus and everything she’s capable of engineering; they’ve made her so brilliantly powerful and outwitting and invincible, that even if they do kill off the character, her brothers are so smart, too, that they’d be driven mad with theories about how she’s probably still outwitting them, and isn’t actually dead. They’d end up in Sherrinford, or somewhere like it, themselves.

I have this idea in my head that dying to this world, and being, as I do believe, perhaps, healed, made to be the way that she would have been if nothing was wrong with her, would be a release for her, too, and she might even want that, because she’s driving herself even more mad by trying to grasp at emotions she can’t, and experiences she can’t have... Even though I know she is genuinely doing what she does, to keep things in line with her fixations and obsessions; trying to assert her claim, or re-assert it, over some things and people in her life...

My brain being my brain, (full of issues to do with my trigger subjects and so easily flipped out from those triggers to my issues; hence how I’m sure I have watched more than just the episode tasters for I have TFP (No! I’m not trying to make a fangirl comparison about Sherlock’s memory block!)- but I’ve only watched it from behind a cushion, or, more aptly, I should say; the sofa; and, with the remote control in my hand; my finger poised over the Fast Forward button, for the sake of my very mental health! - Apologies to Moffat, Gatiss and co. because I do feel genuinely guilty about that); I keep thinking about how they’ll never be free of her, and how I can relate to thinking you’ll never be free... and how I’d never relax with someone like that, and the characters wouldn’t either. You’d go nuts. It’s the only realistic outcome. I’m hoping I’m not right, but I keep thinking there’s a definite argument for that to be the case; unless that’s just the overly analytical, pessimistic deductions of my own paranoid brain! (!?)

I think I identify too much (!) with Eurus also being a victim, a victim of her own brain

Not that I don’t hate her for what she did to Victor and how she’s dictated her brother’s lives and emotional issues - ok, so they might be on the fragile genius in their own right as well, and, in their case (not hers!) - maybe, Sherlock, and even Mycroft, might be on the Aspergers scale as well, or have some similar condition to that; but Eurus has shaped the Holmes brothers, probably more than anything else)

I think I would end up resenting her in a grief stricken way; what she’s done is such a big bloody, literally, deal, that it would be easy to hate as much as be scared of her, but the thing is, and what you see her family acknowledging, is that she wouldn’t be like this if her brain wasn’t wired differently; if chance, etc, had been kinder to her as well as everyone else, by giving her the same connections and pathways in her brain that everyone else has got, and takes for-granted. I keep coming back to the fact that it would be safer for everyone, and a release for her, too, if the character did die, and that might be a dilemma, if s5 ever were to happen, that we would see her family having to face up to; but, the thing is; either way; let her live, or consider letting her die, or bringing about her death to save other lives; I think the guilt would kill her brothers, and make her parents live in their own, far off world even more....


End file.
